lbpufandomcom-20200215-history
New California Republic
Overview The New California Republic was a member state of the LittleBigPlanet Union. It is best known for being a refounding state of the Union and one of the longest serving members of the Union. History The LBP NCR was established in 2012 by the current NCR President lgmpm. He was inspired by the Fallout New Vegas story line and how the NCR tried to bring law and democracy into New Vegas. Even though it faced Ceasar's legion, it continued to push on with achieving its goal. As months passed, the NCR prospered. Numbers were in the 40's and lgmpm at this time was a colonel in the NCR Army he saw this time of prosperity as an opportunity to hold elections mainly for the presidency and congress. The elections were successful with everyone turning out to vote. A member named Oliver was elected to be President and others were successful in gaining positions in the NCR Congress. Lgmpm was not yet willing to run for Presidency as he didn't feel up to the task. Several months passed and the NCR was on track to becoming a major Fallout clan but then came war. The NCR soon had a falling out with another Fallout clan fittingly called Caesar's Legion. Caesar's Legion was under the leadership of someone named IceFire. The war lasted until the beginning of summer 2013 with the NCR emerging victorious. Details of the actual conflict aren't known. As members were celebrating the victory, President Oliver resigned from his position following the spat with the Legion due to issues in the real world. Lgmpm won the election that followed, which upset several NCR officials opposed to his presidency. Between this point and the refoundation of the LBP Union, many NCR officials fell into inactivity and disappeared. The New California Republic soon discovered talk of the Union being refounded in the December of 2013. They quickly jumped in and sought member status. Lgmpm ratified the new Union constitution and confirmed their Union member state status for the NCR. Lgmpm initially served as the Union's Minister of Foreign Affairs, but soon jumped up to serve as Vice President. The NCR Vice President, CCSocalGamer, served as the Union Minister of Foreign Affairs after this. Prior to the RU / LBPU War, the NCR became a target of the Remnants Union due to the loss of the RU state of the Autobots to the LBPU. The NCR was never swayed to the side of the Remnants Union and remained in the LBPU. In a peculiar turn of events, President Lgmpm reported that an NCR congress member had contacted him, accusing him of crimes against the NCR that he didn't commit and demanded he conform to their ideas and change the name of the clan to the United States Commonwealths of America. Otherwise, the rest of the NCR Congress would seek to impeach Lgmpm. This confused most of the Protectors, as only one congress member was heard from and Lgmpm did not tell them who the member was. Lgmpm reported that he had been impeached, and the NCR renamed itself to the USCA. More peculiarly, the clan seemed to vanish after this. Lgmpm decided to reestablish the NCR, as the entire fiasco seemed to be all for nothing. The exact occurrences of the event are still not known. The NCR never grew much larger than 3 or 4 members, but it remained influential due to CCSocalGamer and Lgmpm's dedication to the Union. The New California Republic hosted the second Union Refoundation Day celebration. For a little while, the NCR sought to annex smaller Union clans as states in order to strengthen clans in the Union into larger entities, but this never caught on. Demographics Population The population of the NCR remained very small during its membership with the Union. This may be attributed to its lack of proper recruitment levels. It is believed to have been larger before the refoundation of the Union. Language The main language of the NCR is English. Government The New California Republic modeled its government after the United States of America's government, making it very complicated and understaffed. It managed to run with only the President and Vice President for some time during its membership with the Union. It left room for a congress and court system should members become interested. Foreign Relations and Military The New California Republic's foreign affairs mainly went through the LBP Union. It's military was never truly developed during its time in the Union, and therefore was unable to contribute much to organized grief reporting and other tactics. Culture and Style The New California Republic is based off of their eponymous faction from the Fallout universe. Though it has a post-apocalyptic theme, it is a much more civilized one and depicts a society in dramatic recovery from nuclear devastation in the Mojave region of North America. Infrastructure The New California Republic had large issues with communication during its time with the LBP Union. It wasn't until the winter of 2015 that President Lgmpm and Vice President CCSocalGamer could discuss affairs via Google Hangouts alongside the other Union Protectors. The NCR did not have very many published levels to promote itself due to Lgmpm being reluctant to release any of his work for fear of it being stolen and reused. Category:LBPU Clans